


one day it'll be okay

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A quiet moment after Spa.





	one day it'll be okay

Afterward, when they’re lying in the bed together, they talk about it. Shit day, shit weekend, shit everything. They talk about how Monza will be better. They’ll finish the race, they’ll get points, the engine won’t fuck up, _everyone will make it home_.

They say I love you for the first time. They both cry (it’s ugly). Maybe it’s too early, maybe they’ll break up in a week, but it needs to be said after all that’s happened. _I don’t want to lose you_ has taken on a new meaning after the weekend. Or maybe it’s always been there, hiding behind desperate kisses after a bad day.

Lando falls asleep with tears still on his lashes. Carlos holds him close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and rubbing his hand across his back. He wants this moment to last forever, to not have to face the world again next week and just hide away until the end of time. He’s scared, deep down, that everything will end in the morning.

Carlos dreams they grow old together, and when he wakes and Lando is still curled against him, he prays to every god he never has to watch him leave.


End file.
